The syndrome of hemispatial neglect has been associated with impaired functional rehabilitation of patients with right hemisphere damage. Even though there is evidence in the animal literature to support the role of dopamine in the control of attention and neglect, there have been only a few studies evaluating pharmacologic intervention in the human neglect syndrome. The overall aim of this project is to learn whether patients with hemispatial neglect would benefit from dopamine agonist therapy. In particular, we propose to treat (with bromocriptine) patients with strokes involving the right striatum. We will examine which if any of the behavioral components of directed attention (exploratory-motor or sensory- representational) improve.